


Luck Be a Lady

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  He remembered it being an odd song to being played at a pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Be a Lady

**Title:** Luck Be a Lady  
 **Author:**[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:**  He remembered it being an odd song to being played at a pub.  
 **Characters:** Ianto and Owen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Notes** :Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 254: Lady Luck. I was trying for a follow-up to last week's [Mount-ain Man](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/26453.html), instead this is a prequel of sorts. Blame any incoherence, insanity or errors on the fact I did this when I first woke up.

 

  
**Luck Be a Lady**

 

The last song Ianto remembered playing before the alcohol took over was 'Luck Be a Lady' sung by Frank Sinatra. He remembered it being an odd song to being played at a pub, but Lady Luck was not what bought him here tonight. It was his insensitive and thoughtless partner who had that distinction.

"Come on tea-boy loosen up a bit. Have a little fun. You know what that is right?" Owen prodded several drinks later. 

"I can show you fun!" Ianto cackled like he had something wicked planned.

Owen then experienced the most toe-curling kiss ever. Evil tea-boy wins.

  
  



End file.
